Love me as an equal
by junjou yaoichick
Summary: I feel like I know this guy Tenten thought. This guy ...Gai Oh my fuck! She felt as if she'd collapse. Gripping onto the wall for support,she shut her eyes. That unbelievably hot guy in there was her SENSEI. As in Gai Sensei whom she considered to be a loud,green spandex wearing freak. Why would he hide all of that hotness under that hideous outfit? She thought Lemons to come
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

It was a blustering hot day. The wind that was blowing was warm. Team Gai was making their way back to Kohona.

It had been a long day but they had completed their mission in the land of Etties. Everyone was tired. Not to mention hot.

On the way home,Gai realized that when he got home there would be nobody waiting there for him. At times like this,he felt lonely. Going to an empty apartment,eating dinner by himself and sleeping in a bed alone.

Yeah,he'd go out with Asuma,Kurenai and Kakashi for Dangos or drinking but it just wasn't the same as having that special someone. Asuma and Kurenai were dating. It was evident Kakashi had a lover,although nobody knew who it was.

At times Gai wished his wasn't a bachelor. Deep down he yearned for companionship. Sure,he'd met many women,none to his liking though. The life of a shinobi could be taken at any time. Sometimes Gai thought it would be better to not start a family due to these reasons.

He covered his loneliness by training extra hard and taking on missions as much as possible. Truth be told,nothing could beat the adrenaline rush he felt while being on a mission,fighting opponents and successfully completing his job.

"We should stop at the hot springs and refresh our fountain of youth." Gai suggested enthusiastically.

"Excellent idea Gai sensei! I was just thinking that myself!" Lee cried out.

"Thank Kami for that!" My feet are killing me." Tenten sighed.

"It would be nice to relax a while." Neji admitted.

"That's undecided then! Let us go forth!" Gai said as he marched towards the hotsprings which was a few meters away.

There at the hotsprings Tenten submerged herself almost completely in the hot water. It felt like heaven,soothing her aching muscles.

The comfort of the water made her drift into a light sleep. She musta been asleep for at least half an hour when she was awakened by female voices. Tenten glanced up to see two attractive females conspiring about a guy they had just seen.

" ... Only that. Did you see his abs?"

"Oooooh! Yes I did! His ass was so muscular and defined!"

"Those toned thighs! I swear I'm in love!"

"Go talk to him!"

"No you go!"

"I feel like he's out of my league."

The two girls settled in at the other end of the water where Tenten could no longer hear their voices.

I wonder who this is. He must be really hot if these girls are going gaga over him. Well,I wouldn't mind getting a glance at him Tenten thought.

Looking down,she saw her fingers had become a bit shriveled up due to being in the water for so long. Time to get out anyway.

She wrapped herself in a towel and moved quickly down the passageway. She deduced that the girls had seen a guy in the mens change room area. Getting a small peak won't hurt,would it?

She had her body backed up against the wall as she tilted her head slowly into the room. What she saw made her law drop,literally.

There stood a man with his back to her. Naked. His physique was amazing. His body was simply perfection. His muscles moved simply by the actions he performed. The girl was right,his ass was toned and round.

Tenten couldn't hardly breathe. Never in her life had she seen such an amazing body. Colour filled her delicate cheeks. her entire body felt hot.

His shoulders were muscular. He was not heavy muscular,rather lean muscular. Not an once of fat on that perfect body. Slowly the guy turned.

Tenten's eyes went down south and widened comically. The guy had a huge package. Not erect it was about 5 inches long,she could only picture it erect.

Her eyes traveled up,this guy had the V-shaped lines that every girl likes in a guy.

Damn,I would so lick those she thought as her eyes trailed further up that sweet body. He was ripped,abs were taut and defined. His pink nipples looked delectable.

Tenten stared at the man's face. He was gorgeous and his sopping wet hair was plastered to his face. There was something oddly familiar about this dude.

I feel like I know this guy Tenten thought. This guy ...Gai Oh my fuck! She felt as if she'd collapse. Gripping onto the wall for support,she shut her eyes.

That unbelievably hot guy in there was her SENSEI. As in Gai Sensei whom she considered to be a loud,green spandex wearing freak. Why would he hide all of that hotness under that hideous outfit? She thought.

Neji and Lee were probably still inside the water which was why Gai was alone in the changeroom,he was done before them.

She also didn't recognize Gai because his hair was wet and plastered to his face. It wasn't his normal bowl style haircut. Thinking fast,Tenten darted across to the females changeroom without being seen.

The last thing she wanted was for Gai to catch her staring at him naked. Using Shinobi speed,she dried off and changed. Gathering all her stuff,she sat down and sighed to herself.

I must be going mad. Perving over Gai sensei! What am I thinking? Exactly! I wasn't thinking! Then why am I blushing? The thoughts raced through her mind.

The brown haired kunoichi packed her stuff and headed out front. Neji and Lee were probably finishing up too.

There was a few chairs in the shade that Tenten took refuge in.

She sat down and sighed. Unbelievable. She couldn't get Gai sensei out of her mind. Her beautiful,naked sensei.

She blushed again. Until now,she had seen him as her sensei,a weirdo. Now she started to see him as a man. A very attractive man.

"Thinking about the boy you like?" Came a teasing voice

Tenten felt her insides turn to mush as she looked into the face of the man she was thinking about.

"Err no. We-well I'm n-not sure." Tenten stuttered out blushing furiously. For the first time ever,she couldn't look Gai in the eye.

"Ah! Matters of the heart! Well,he must be a very lucky boy to have scored one of my favourite students." Gai said as he smiled warmly.

Tenten said nothing. Her eyes simply wandered the planes of Gai's handsome face. It was as if she was looking at a totally different person.

In fact,she had always found older men attractive. Boys like Neji and Lee were too immature for her liking. Older men knew what they were doing. Besides that Tenten didn't miss the unspoken love between Neji and Shikamaru and Lee had a crush on Sakura.

In Tenten's mind, she knew that she would have to be the one to make the move. Gai Sensei was not the type to make the move first,especially on his young student.

Her eyes skimmed down his body again and up to his face. Maybe if I make it obvious,he'll notice what I'm trying to do.

Gai seemed oblivious to it. He still had that huge,twinkling grin on his face. He stared into his eyes.

"What's his name?" Gai inquired.

"I can't say that for now." Tenten said staring at the floor.

"Hmm,shy are you? Use your youthful tendencies to muster up the courage to tell the green beast of Kohona." Gai said in proud tones.

"I will tell you when the time is right." Tenten said hoping to conclude this conversation. For some reason,she felt as if they were surpassing the boundary of student and teacher.

I have to make a move on him. That's the only way I can make anything happen between us. I should start by holding his hand ...

The kunoichi reached out her hand from her lap and moved it across the chair slowly. Pointedly looking in the other direction,she moved her hand towards Gai's. Their hands were now almost touching.

The weapon yielder gulped. Her heartbeat racing. Mouth was dry from nervousness. Her hand inched closer. Finally,the soft,delicate hand closed on Gai's hand.

Gai looked at her confused. Their hands were interlocked. His students face was red. She felt hot.

That could only mean one thing.

"Tenten! Are you sick? You look ill! Don't worry,the green beast of Kohona will take care of you and have you better in no time!"

The kunoichi sighed. Slipping her grip out of Gai's,she spoke out aloud.

" No I'm fine Sensei. Please, when we get home ill rest. That's all."

She noticed Neji and Lee coming back towards them.

"Ah,they're here. We can leave."

Gai frowned. "You sure you alright?"

"Hai. I'm fine. Let's go."

Gai made sure that Tenten was walking closeby to him. He couldn't afford anything happening to the girl. He'd grown quite attached to her. It was nice having a female around.

Gai wasn't sure what had happened earlier. One thing he was sure of was the fact that something had changed between them.

Tenten was a beautiful girl. Gai watched her develop into a gorgeous young woman. Her thin waist,slightly curvy hips and ass. Her breasts were coming out. She was a 32B.

The look she had given him before was a look of lust. Or was it? Maybe he imagined it. No,he would not go there. She was his student.

Team Gai arrived at the Hokage's office and went to check in. They were still tired even though the hot spring had refreshed them a bit. After they were done,Gai pulled Tenten aside.

"Erm, I just wanted to say,uh ... Good work today." Gai started out somewhat lamely. Talking to his female student had never been a problem. Why was it a problem now?

"T-thank you and uh,good work on your part sensei ... As,uh always." Tenten stammered out.

" Well ill see you at practice on Monday." Gai smiled at her.

"Hai." She smiled back and nodded then left.

The smile hadn't left her face. She then knew she was falling in love with Gai.

A/N: Yes, I find Gai hot. No I'm not weird ... Maybe just a little.

He's a bit of a freak with ugly hair and eyebrows but I still find him hot.

I don't usually like stories that contain the following males being paired up with any females - Sasuke,Kakashi, Madara,Itachi,Neji,Shikamaru and Gaara.

Reason being is that I'm a Yaoi author. They belong to us yaoi fangirls. They only deserve to be partnered up with other males. Also,in my head I'm in love with them.

And so, I wrote this fanfic cause I've been wanting to attempt a non yaoi fanfic.

Read and review :)

Kisses :*


	2. Chapter 2

Gai stood at the foot of the cliff. He was debating the fastest way to climb up safely in record time. Today I will push myself with all this youthful energy,he thought happily.

His eyes fixed on the rocky mountain ahead,he was about to start climbing when he sensed an unmistakable chakra ... The chakra of his female student Tenten.

The green beast turned around and waited till the young kunoichi came into view. At that moment,Gai felt his pulse race. He did not know why but he knew it wasn't the eternal flame of youth.

This feeling. What was it? He brushed it off as Tenten approached quickly. Unfortunately for Gai,it just got worse. He turned his head slightly as he felt his cheeks heat up. What was the matter with him? It's just Tenten.

Calm down he told himself. Turning back,Tenten was a few steps away from him. Her charcoal black eyes were downcast. She bit her lip slowly,bowing her head.

At once,Gai knew something was wrong. Tenten was supposed to be training with Neji and Lee. Yet,here she was. Her pretty face betrayed her emotional turmoil and Gai immediately picked up on that.

"Gai Sensei." Tenten began still not meeting the green beast's eyes.

"Tenten,why are you not brimming with the flame of youthfulness today?" He asked gently.

"Sensei,Neji and Lee are off doing their own training. I can't keep up with them. I try but sometimes I can't! Neji has his Kekkai Genkai. Lee is able to open the 8th inner gate! I mean,look at how their progressing! All I can do is summon weapons! Yeah okay, my Taijutsu isn't bad but still! I feel like I have no other skills!" The brown haired kunoichi ranted on.

Gai watched as Tenten rattled on. He had the urge to laugh. She was too cute as she rambled on. He slowly tried to stifle a laugh as he brushed his hand over his mouth.

"Are you laughing at me Gai-Sensei?!" Tenten asked in a dangerously low tone.

Gai's eyes widened in shock and fear. Tenten sure could be scary at times. He knew better than to cross the female shinobi.

"Me? Laugh at you? Errr no! I mean never. Uh huh ..." Gai laughed awkwardly.

"Tenten,let me just say that you have a skill that nobody else on our team has. Other than weaponry,that is. I understand that you're feeling down because you feel like Neji and Lee are progressing farther than you. I don't think that's true. I feel like you should focus on the skills you have now. " Gai said with a sincere smile.

Tenten looked up at Gai with such hope in her eyes that he had a burning desire to hold her.

"What skill is that Sensei?" She asked moving closer to him.

"You're convenient." He replied still smiling.

"WHAT IS THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN?" The kunoichi shouted.

Gai winced as though struck. His eyes clenched tightly shut. His large hand blocking his head as if she may strike him.

"Wha-what I mean is you're convenient to have around. Our team would fall apart without you. Think about our formation,where do you stand?"

"In the back." She grumbled while rolling her eyes. "I want to protect you,Neji and Lee. I'm always the one being protected. It makes me feel useless and helpless at times."

Gai grinned at her. "Did you ever consider the fact that I positioned you at the back was because I knew you had our backs?"

Tenten's eyes widened and she fell silent.

"I had it all thought out. If enemies attack us from the back,you'd immediately turn around and defend us. Think about it, if you were not there,we could be attacked as it is our weak point. So we trust you enough to have our backs." Gai said giving her his trademark grin.

Tenten smiled at him. "You know exactly what to say to make me feel better."

"It's nothing further than the truth. You are a vital part of this team. Never forget that,it is crucial to our success. Now,shall we train together?" Gai exclaimed enthusiastically.

"Yes Sensei!" She cried out,infected by his enthusiasm. This is something she secretly admired about Gai. His burning desire to live each day to it's fullest. To make the most of life.

Although she never showed it,Tenten liked the fact that her sensei was so amped about team spirit. It gave everyone a sense of hope. That being said,Gai pushed his students to the max. Training them hard,working even harder. One could say it was almost a spartan-like schedule. It produced good results and that is all that mattered.

"For today's training,we going to climb up this mountain,taking as less breaks as possible." Gai instructed.

"Yes Sensei."

"Are you ready? Go!" Gai started off.

Both of them climbed up slowly. They were almost neck and neck,Gai was a bit further. Tenten realized that they were actually very close to each other.

Her hands brushed against her sensei's ever so lightly. Gai stopped and looked at her,checking if she managing the climb.

It was then that they shared a look that made the temperature jump up by a 100 degrees. She shivered lightly.

"You okay?"

"Of course,are you okay ...old man?" She teased.

"I ... Not old ... I'm the green beast! Old .. Heh!" Gai sputtered out indignantly.

The kunoichi laughed. "I'm kiddin'. Come on Sensei. Lighten up! Anyway,with a body like yours,you don't look a day older than twenty one." Tenten spoke without realizing what she said.

She turned beet red.

Gai stopped altogether. Frozen. Surely that was a harmless compliment? Surely it was just a praise to his youthful blaze?

A pleasant, heated sensation ran through him. It was not often he heard compliments about his looks. He had a decent face but most women hated his hair and eyebrows. Nobody could really see his body through his spandex suit. So for Tenten to say something like that ... That would mean she would have seen his body.

"Thank you Tenten. I mean that,thank you. It's not everyday I hear things like this." His cheeks red.

"Women here don't have taste if they don't think you're hot." Tenten felt like she was on a roll and she should take advantage of the current situation.

Gai was silent. Now he was positive that she was flirting. How should he respond? He couldn't deny that Tenten had grown into an attractive young woman.

She had an amazing body. Slender,toned and beautiful. Her face was Gai's favourite part though. The small,delicate features stuck out making her look adorable. It was evident that her breasts were pert but growing.

On the other hand,the beautiful kunoichi was his student. A seventeen year old student. There was a 13 year age gap between them. Aside from those factors,

Some boundaries aren't meant to be crossed Gai thought.

"Break time is over. Let us charge towards our goal that we shall conquer!"

Tenten recognized the subtle dismissal. Nevertheless,she used all of her power and might to climb the rocky mountain. This was the ultimate training. Training without chakra.

Seeing Gai trudge forward with such vibrancy motivated her to keep up with him. She tried her hardest to keep up with him even though her hands were starting to give up on her.

Almost at the top,Tenten glanced up to see Gai haul himself on the edge of the mountain. The kunoichi was but a few a few feet away from her intended goal. She gripped the rough rocky plain,intending on hoisting herself up.

Instead,her hand slipped causing her to lose her footing.

"Gai Sensei!" She screamed.

Tenten was now holding on with one hand,dangling precariously on the edge.

"Tenten!" He cried out. "Take my hand!"

The shock had hit him. Fear consumed him. He wouldn't forgive himself if anything happened to her. Just seeing her like that made the blood drain from his body.

The kunoichi gripped his hand. Their eyes met and at that moment,Tenten could have sworn Gai felt what she was feeling too. The intensity of his eyes, the fear and shock that came through them and something else.

The pained look of losing the one you love. Gai wasted no time in hoisting his student onto the edge of the mountain.

Both of them panting heavily. Gai held Tenten's gaze. The intensity of the stare made them both shudder. A light,warm breeze gently caressed them both. Never breaking eye contact, Tenten slowly moved towards him.

For the second time that day,Gai froze helplessly as she approached. Placing her hand on his shoulder,she brought her face up to his cheek.

Nervousness struck her like an iron rod. Only she didn't let that show. The kunoichi slowly placed a gentle kiss on Gai's cheek.

"Thank you Gai Sensei." She whispered into his ear. Her lips slightly pouted.

The tingling feeling returned and shot straight through his body. The close proximity was driving him nuts. At the moment,he felt like it was just the both of them in the entire universe.

The electric chemistry between them was undeniable. Tenten so desperately wanted to crush their mouths together but she couldn't bring herself to do it. Her black eyes fixed upon the face that had been haunting her dreams these last few days.

Slowly Gai turned his face. Their faces were merely inches apart. Contemplating what to do next. Both student and teacher began moving forward towards each other.

Tenten began to shiver. Now they were crossing the boundary of student and teacher. Doubt flooded her mind,she didn't feel as if she wanted it anymore. No,this what she wanted.

Gai had an internal conflict of emotions going on. He couldn't help himself. Tenten was so beautiful and they had a connection. Gai never had connections with the opposite sex. This was wrong. He could get into serious trouble. His reputation could be ruined.

Their lips were so close that Tenten could feel his warm breath against hers. Any second now ...

"W-well my eternal fountain of youth is raring to go! Errr, I think 300 laps around the village should do me good!" Gai exclaimed awkwardly as he leapt to his feet.

Tenten felt the frustration well up in her eyes. Blinking back tears,she felt hurt and rejected. The anger of wanting what she couldn't have started to get the better of her.

"Are we just going to pretend as if nothing happened?" She asked.

Dustin off his green uniform,Gai looked away. "Nothing happened." He stated.

"Only because you didn't allow it to happen." The kunoichi accused.

Gai flinched at her tone. That tone meant hell unleashed. He knew it well. So did Neji and Lee.

"Tenten,I am your Sensei. You know that it is against the rules. I could be fired. You are seventeen and I'm thirty. There is no way this can be allowed." Gai said trying to be stern but his voice came out softer than intended.

"We haven't even given it a chance. I know you feel the same way Gai Sensei. I can see it in your eyes. " Tenten replied looking at the ground.

Gai's heart dropped at her words. Yes,he felt it to. Deeper than he had thought.

"Tenten ... we can't ... just ... no." Gai said shaking his head.

She stared silently at the ground.

"We need to catch up with Neji and Lee. I need to see if they need help with their training." Gai said beckoning her.

Tenten got up. She held her head with pride. This is not the end. Not by a long shot. She thought silently.  
Sent via my BlackBerry from Vodacom - let your email find you!


	3. Chapter 3

The beautiful blonde haired shinobi hummed merrily as she checked if the pasta was cooked. She planned on having a quiet,relaxing evening. Pasta,wine and a good movie. Just time for herself.

There was a knock on the door. Who on earth would come at this time? She asked herself. She hadn't been expecting anyone. Wiping her hands on the dishcloth,she quickly rushed out of the kitchen.

She pulled back the door to discover a very depressed looking Tenten.

"Ino!" She cried immediately stepping forward and hugging the girl.

"Hey there." Ino said soothingly. "What's the matter?"

Ino deduced by the look on Tenten's face that she had troubles of the heart. That much was pretty obvious.

The weapon user sighed. "I think I need a drink."

"I've got just the thing." Ino ushered the other girl inside to the kitchen.

There was a kitchen table and two white chairs. Ino brought out a big bottle of red wine and two wine glasses. Tenten sat down followed by Ino. The blonde kunoichi filled their glasses.

Tenten gave Ino an appreciative glance.

"To broken hearts."

"Ino!" Tenten groaned miserably. They both took a few sips.

"So what's been going on? You look like hell."

Tenten shifted looking very uneasy.

"I-I don't know where to start. It's all very confusing."

Ino took a sip. "Start at the beginning. Just take your time."

"I'm in love with Gai sensei!" The brown haired kunoichi blurted out.

"Wait,what?" The blonde's eyes were huge. "As in your sensei?! As in the weirdo?! As in that strange freak?! As in -"

"Don't talk about him that way!" Tenten screeched looking slightly hysterical.

"Okay sorry. Please continue." Ino said calmly.

"It all started at the hot springs. We were on our way back from a mission. Gai sensei decided to stop at the hot springs. While I was in the water,I overheard a conversation between two girls. They were talking about a guy they had seen. Curiosity got the better of me and I decided to have a look myself."

"Oooooh you sneaky little devil you!" Ino exclaimed excitedly. " I would have done the same."

"I peeked into the mens changeroom and i saw the most gorgeous guy there." Tenten's eyes began to sparkle. "His body was beyond sexy. As he turned,I didn't recognize him at first. I mean,his hair was all different and wet. From that time,I haven't stopped thinking of him."

Ino looked thoughtful. "What happened then?"

"I knew I'd fallen for him. I tried flirting with him but I'm not sure if he brushed it off or he really didn't know I was flirting. Then as time went on something changed between us. Ino,I just know he feels the same. He's just scared that I'm younger and his student."

"How do you know?" The blonde kunoichi asked.

"Well ... today we almost ... almost kissed." Tenten's face turned tomato red.

"Oh my frikken word!" Ino started giggling uncontrollably. Tenten grinned inspite of herself.

"He backed out at the last minute. I mean,our lips were almost touching and he stopped it. I got the whole you-too-young-for- me-and-you-are-my-student speech." She rolled her eyes.

Ino was apparently deep in thought. Her brows scrunched up in concentration. She seemed to be thinking of a solution.

"I got it!" She cried out.

"Got what?" Tenten asked draining her glass.

"The answer to your problems. It's simple." She sat smirking like she had figured out something that Einstein had missed.

Tenten looked eager. "So tell me."

"Gai sensei just sees you as a student. He needs to start seeing you as a woman. The age factor can be overcome by that. Think about it,he knew you when you were a kid. A small part of him doesn't want to take advantage of you. Nobody needs to find out. You guys can keep it a secret."

"What do I need to do in order for him to see me in that way?" the weapon summoner asked.

Ino clicked her fingers. "Make him jealous."

"That's your great plan? Make Gai sensei jealous?" Tenten stared at her friend. "That's ridiculous."

"No listen. I have a plan. It's practically full proof. Whether or not it works,is entirely up to you." Ino said.

"I'm all ears."

"Okay,where you think he's going to be tonight?

"I overheard him say he's going to the club Traxx. Genma,Kotetsu and Kakashi are going to be there. They going to 'drink with all their eternal youth' " tenten said rolling her eyes.

Ino laughed. "Well that's just perfect. You got any plans tonight?"

"If you call sitting at home moping about unrequited love, plans then yes I got plans." The brown haired girl said in monotone.

"Well,you and I are making a guest appearance at Traxx tonight."

"I'm not in the mood. Really,I don't wanna face Gai sensei after today." Tenten replied sadly.

"Now,you listen to me. If you want to get your man,you gonna have to work for it."

"Fine but I have nothing to wear."

"Leave that to me. Ill do your hair,make up and I have thee perfect dress for you." Ino replied with a smirk.

"You are the awesomest friend anyone could ever ask for!" Tenten squeaked out.

"I know,I know but right now your awesomest friend is starving! Let's have dinner." Ino said with a smile.

After supper, Tenten used Ino's shower while Ino laid out their clothes and shoes.

Ino knew that this was the one chance to make her friends happiness a reality. She intended on doing just that.

Tenten came out of the shower,hair freshly washed,a towel wrapped around her. Her eyes strayed towards the bed.

There was a gorgeous red dress laid out. It was a halter neck style and quite short. Next to it was a pair of matching pump style red heels. They were quite high with tiny silver stones on the heel. There was a pair of silver hoop earrings on the dress.

Would she be able to pull of this?

"Ah,you're here. What do you think?" Ino smiled proudly.

"It's stunning. I don't know what to say." Tenten said looking at the dress.

"Before we get you ready,there's one thing you need to learn."

"What's that?" Tenten asked.

"Confidence. Men are attracted to confident women. Confidence is sexier than any outfit,believe me." Ino said.

Tenten realized that is was true. She also realized that she really wanted to be with Gai. Nothing was going to stop her now.

"I can do this. I believe in myself. He will admit his feelings for me. I'm sexy. Yes, I'm a sexy beast." Tenten said aloud.

Ino grinned. "That's my girl! Ill do your hair and make up first,then you can dress up."

"Yes sir." Tenten replied in a cheeky tone.

Ino dried Tenten's light brown hair with the hair dryer. It was quite surprising. Tenten's hair actually reached her waist. Nobody actually knew that because she always wore her hair in buns. Being a shinobi,it always got in the way.

The blonde used her curling tong to make soft bouncy curls. She curled the second half of the hair,giving it a curly-straight look. It look elegant and classy. She added some mousse so that it would hold.

"Phase one completed!" Ino winked at her friend.

Next,Ino applied a light moisturizer with foundation on Tenten's face,making the skin tone even. Then she applied,thick dark liquid eyeliner to her eyelids. Afterwards, she applied a dark red lipstick. The effect was amazing.

"Phase two completed!" Ino was pleased with her work. "Don't you dare look in the mirror until I tell you to."Ino warned.

Tenten felt the excitement take over. she put on the dress followed by the shoes and earrings.

Ino dressed quickly,pulling on a knee length black dress and nude heels.

When they both were done,Ino clapped her hands happily. "You look so amazing! Like a different person! Gai sensei is so yours! Turn around."

Tenten turned around and could hardly believe it was her own reflection staring back at her. The dress clung tightly to every curve of her body. Her pale skin glowed. It showed off her long,toned legs. Her long hair fell to her waist,the curls started from her shoulders. Her make up was flawless,it emphasized her natural beauty. She looked the part of a sexy seductress.

" I should definitely wear my hair down more often."

Both kunoichi started laughing. The weapon user felt extremely sexy. She was brimming with confidence.

"Here,this goes with the outfit." Ino handed her a matching red purse.

"Let's go get my Gai!" Tenten winked at her reflection.

A/N: Special shoutout to all those following the story.

Read and review please :)

Kisses :*


	4. Chapter 4

Warning: Lemon ahead,don't like don't read!

Tenten glanced at Ino a bit nervously. They had just pulled up to club. It would definitely be packed seeing as it was Friday.

She was also excited. The kunoichi knew she looked good and she was ready to win over her man. She got out of the car. With Ino by her side,she felt invincible.

Tenten walked with confidence. They entered the club and walked straight to the bar. The music was pumping,people were dancing. Others were socializing. There were couches on one end and many tables all around.

Everyone was staring at her. She felt awkward,she wasn't used to people staring.

"Who is that girl? She's hot."

"Damn,she's a beauty."

"A total babe,is she from another village? I've never seen her here before."

Both girls laughed. Tenten smirked. She felt totally in control.

"We need a drink to loosen up." Ino said turning to the bartender. "Two tequilas and two cosmopolitans please."

"Coming right up." The bartender said with a flirtatious smile.

"Isn't this great?" Ino asked with a smile.

"It sure is." Tenten grinned back.

The bartender arrived with their drinks.

"Here's to getting your Gai." Ino raised her shooter,Tenten copied her. The both drank it quickly.

Tenten made a face. "Urgh,that tastes horrible!" She quickly sipped her cocktail to rid herself of the taste. Ino giggled.

"How do you feel though?"

There was a warmth and a feeling of contentment that spread throughout her body. She felt mellow and fuzzy.

" Like a million bucks actually." Tenten laughed.

They sipped their cocktails.

"Where do you think he is? I can't see him."

"He's probably on that end. We can't see from here but there's a clear view from the dance floor. Hey,I just wanted to tell you,whenever I tell you something follow my lead."

"Okay,will do." Tenten began sipping her drink for a bit more liquid courage.

A fast paced thumping song came on. People rushed off to the dancefloor. Ino drained her glass quickly.

"Drink up. Now it begins." She said.

Tenten copied her. She was feeling great,slightly tipsy but just great. They walked arm in arm towards the dance floor.

"Right, we gotta dance in a very sexy way,just pretend I'm Gai. You going to get a lot of attention. Embrace it. Guys like it when girls dance together. They find it a turn on. Two things will come out of this. 1)Gai Sensei will notice you. 2)hot guys will notice us and come to dance with us. Thus making Gai Sensei jealous."

Tenten nodded. She was going to go with the flow. Time to release her inner goddess. They walked right to the middle of the floor. Immediately all eyes were on them.

Ino slowly walked around Tenten smirking in a sexy way. Tenten smirked back. Ino placed a hand on Tenten's shoulder and began rocking her hips to the beat. Tenten got the vibe and pulled her closer,their legs in between each other. Both of them rocking their hips to the beat.

The crowd cheered them on. Tenten got in front of Ino and pushed her butt out while she dropped it low. The crowd loved them.

They were approached by two gorgeous,dark haired shinobi. The guys were all smiles. Ino gave Tenten an inconspicuous wink.

The one taller of the two guys smiled. "Hey. My friend and I had to complement you ladies on your awesome performance. By the way,I'm Tamaki and he's Ren."

Ren grinned at the kunoichi. "Would you girls like a drink?" He offered.

Ino glanced at Tenten. "Now how could we refuse such gorgeous looking gentlemen?" Tenten asked flashing a charming grin.

"After you ladies." Tamaki said indicating his hand towards the bar.

Ino whispered excitedly in Tenten's ear. "Prodigy,I have taught you well.!"

Gai decided to come out for drinks with Kotetsu,Izumo and Genma. Kakashi would be joining them later with his new lover. Everyone had their suspicions about who it was. Gai was dressed in a black,fitted tshirt and blue jeans. He wore a chain that had the hidden leaf symbol on it.

They got a table and began ordering beer and ciders. Gai wasn't himself,he was quieter then usual. Everyone noticed since he was the loudest at the table.

"So who do guys think is Kakashi's new flame?" Kotetsu asked sipping his beer.  
"Anko?" Asked Genma looking thoughtful.

"Impossible,she's dating some guy from the hidden mist." Said Izumo.

They went on to debate who could possibly hold Kakashi's heart.

"Fuck,check out the hottie in the red dress! Whoa dudes,that's not something you see everyday." Izumo whistled.

Gai looked up to see who Izumo was talking about. The girl was amazing beautiful. She moved with such a grace. Every guy in Traxx had his eye on her. He could see why. He sipped his drink. Her long brown hair moved as she danced. This girl was definitely a ten out of ten. Ten...Tenten! Holy fuck!

Gai choked on his drink. Tenten was here? But why? How? Clubs aren't her scene! She looks like an angel. So beautiful. Gai's heart tugged at her beauty. Oh,how he wanted to touch her. He looked around again. Every single guy was eyeing her. Gai felt anger boil up inside him. How dare they look at his student?

Then his anger got worse. Two shinobi approached Tenten and Ino. Rage flew up inside of him. He felt as if the 8th inner gate could open without him trying. Why was she talking to those guys? Why is she going to the bar with them? He asked himself angrily. Why is she smiling at them?

"Holy shit! Gai! Isn't that Tenten?" Genma asked. "She's filled out rather nicely!"

"Don't you dare talk about her like that!" Gai growled out furiously.

"Hey hey,take it easy Gai. I was only saying that she's really grown up. That's all." Genma said holding his hands up in surrender.

At this point,Gai wanted nothing more than to take her right home and have her put on a nun outfit. Men all over the dancefloor continued to stare at her,captivated by the brown hair beauty. Fuck this.

No really,fuck this. Gai got up and walked towards the dancefloor.

"Gai? Where are you going?" Kotetsu called out. Gai ignored him walking towards the bar where Tenten was located at.

"So ladies what will it be?" Ren asked.

"Tequila sounds good." Tenten piqued at once.

"I like a woman who can handle hard liquor." Tamaki remarked.

Ino didn't say much. Out of the corner of her eye,she saw Gai fuming. She watched him ever since they started dancing. He was definitely jealous. A smirk played on her lips. This was turning out better than expected.

The tequilas arrived. Two for each of them.

"Bottoms up!" Ino said mischievously.

They drank both the shooters one after the other. The girls ordered another Cosmopolitan. The guys tried to make lame conversation. Tenten deemed herself quite drunk. At least it helped with the situation.

"So you girls come here a lot?"

"About once a month or so. Depends if I'm on missions." Ino replied. She froze. She watched Gai get up from the table,an angry look on his face. Calmly she turned and whispered into Tenten's ear.

"Don't look now but Gai Sensei is coming this way. He looks annoyed."

Tenten turned to Tamaki,giving him a sultry smile and twirling a lock of hair between her fingers.

"So how come such pretty boys like you are without dates tonight?" She asked.

"Cause we haven't met such beauties until now." Tamaki flirted back. There was no denying it. He was gorgeous. Black hair,seductive blue eyes and a body to die for. He moved closer to Tenten. Their bodies touching,persuaded by the alcohol. He wrapped an arm around her tiny waist.

To anyone else,they looked like a couple who were really into each other. Tamaki with his twinkling eyes and sexy smile,staring into Tenten's large eyes.

Suddenly,she felt a familiar presence in front of her. Looking up,she saw the dark eyes she dreamed of. Only now it was clouded in anger. He had a vice like grip on Tamaki's hand.

"That is my student you're touching. Wanna know an Interesting fact? I could kill you in three hits." Gai's deep,anger voice growled out.

"Gai,I'm sorry,I really didn't know." Tamaki said awkwardly. Gai ignored him.

"Tenten,we're leaving." He said calmly,without even looking at her. Gai released the grip on Tamaki.

"But-" she was cut off.

"Now!"

Gai's tone was enough for Tenten to not want to argue back. Reluctantly,she hugged Ino goodbye.

"Now is your chance. Pull out the big guns. There's no going back. Do whatever it takes. You know what I mean? He will put up a bit of a struggle but you will win in the end. I got that much faith in you." Ino whispered urgently.

Tenten nodded and offered an apologetic smile to Tamaki and Ren. Gai and her walked out of the club. He was silent. It actually scared her. Never before had she seen Gai like this. Normally everything he said related to the fire of eternal youth.

Tenten decided to break the silence. "What was that back there?" She asked knowing the answer full well.

"Who was that guy? Why was he holding you?" Gai asked loudly. He sounded like a jealous boyfriend. Tenten smirked inwardly.

"Why does it bother you?" She stumbled. The liquor had caught up to her.

"Are you okay?" Gai rushed to steady her.

"I'm fine. I think I drank a bit more than I'm used to." She said.

"You can come to my place,sober up and ill take you home. There's no way you can go home in this state." He said still holding her.

" Wouldn't that fall under "breaking the rules?" She retorted.

Gai was silent. So it got to her really bad he thought.

"Anyway,we're here." Gai lead her up to his apartment. It was neat and clean. The kitchen and lounge was interleading.

"Make yourself at home." He said. Gai poured a glass of ice water for Tenten and a bottle of Saki for himself.

Tenten really didn't wanna get sober.

"Can I use your bathroom?"

"Sure, it's just down the passageway."

The kunoichi stared at her reflection. "I can do this. I will do this. Time to pull out the big guns." She sighed and left the bathroom. When she returned,Gai was gulping down the sake. He had swapped his black shirt for a black vest. His arm over the top of the couch.

He stared at her,not saying a word. She swayed her hips as she approached him. There were many couches to choose from but she sat right next to Gai. So close that their skin brushed against each other.

Gai visibly gulped. This close proximity was getting to him.

"Sensei,is everything okay?" Tenten asked innocently. Her red dress showed most of her thigh. She placed a hand over her pale thigh.

"Y-yes everything is f-fine." Gai stammered out looking away.

"Can I ask you something sensei?" Tenten asked,the tone of her voice changing,dropping to a husky tone.

Gai nodded,taking a huge sip of sake.

"Have you ever had a lapdance before?"

Gai spat out the sake,choking and coughing. His blush was evident.

"Wha-why ... no." Was his response still looking away.

"Then watch this." She purred into his ear before getting off the sofa. Tenten stood in front of Gai. She began moving her hips in a sexy,seductive way. Swaying from side to side. Her eyes were fixed on Gai's the entire time.

She gripped her chocolate locks as she bent over slowly,giving him a view of her perfect little ass. Tenten heard him groan.

The kunoichi walked like a cat about to pounce on its prey. She straddled his lap.

"Errr tenten,t-this isn't r-ohhhhhh." He was cut off by a loud moan. Tenten began grinding his hardening crotch. Gai felt the heat radiating from her.

"I'm turning you on Sensei." She said in a husky tone. "I can feel how big you're getting under me." She continued to grind hard,her hands around his neck for leverage. It was true. He was harder than ever.

"Hrnn- tenten we have to stop this now."

Tenten really did stop. Had he made her angry? She left his lap only to resume her previous position in front of him.

"You tell me to stop Sensei but you body tells me something else." With that she hiked her dress up and slowly pulled down her lacy black panties.

"Fuck!" He whispered lewdly. That didn't go unnoticed.

She wanted him to crack,to lose it,to give into her. This little game had her turned on. She straddled his lap again. This time she felt his hardness jutting up.

"Tenten, you really need to stop now. This is wrong." He tried half heartedly. The face that she didn't have underwear on,turned Gai on more.

Tenten gripped his hand while locking eyes with him.

"Feel this." She said hoarsely. She guided his hand between her legs. His hands brushed the warmth and glided through the slickness. He groaned and resisted the urge to push his fingers into her.

"Let me do that for you sensei." She said with a smirk. She forcefully pushed two of his fingers inside her.

Before Gai realized what she was doing,she unzipped his jeans and pulled out his huge,dripping erection. The tip was an angry red.

Chuckling darkly, she licked her lips. He wanted to stop but he couldn't. His body wouldn't listen. At that point he felt as if Shikamaru had used his shadow possession on him.

"It's so big Sensei,just as I imagined it to be." Tenten said huskily. "Now,we're going to play a little game called "tease the sensei."

"Tenten! Please don't-"

She moved her lips towards Gai's. "Just the tip ... I promise." Her tongue traced his lips as she lifted her hips,spread her legs and sank her dripping,aching hole onto the huge tip of Gai's cock.

"Hrnnnnn fuck." Gai groaned as he was consumed by the wet tightness. She pulled him in for a kiss. Their wet tongues caressing each other in a hot,sloppy manner due to the pleasure they felt between their legs.

Tenten smirked and began rolling her hips slowly. Grinding on his tip.

"Sensei! She moaned needy and wantonly.

Gai staring at the sight between her legs. Her opening was perfect,pink and wet. It gripped his so tip so tightly that all coherent thought left his mind.

"Take it all in... please." He begged and gripping her hips,he pulled her down hard onto his throbbing arousal.

"Ohhhhhh sensei!" She groaned loudly. Gai stopped and pulled off his vest and her dress. The controlled lust came tumbling out. It was uncontrolled. She glanced at the beautiful body in front of her. Just as perfect as the first time she saw it.

"I'm gonna fuck you so hard. Ill make you scream my name again and again. Then I will suck you and you will scream for me yet again. You will see why they call me the green beast of Konoha." Gai said roughly.

Tenten shivered at Gai's dirty talk. Now he was the one holding the cards.

"But first,I wanna see you move that tight little pussy up and down my cock."

Gai's words made her leak uncontrollably. She began riding his dick slowly,deliberately. His eyes hooded with lust as he watched how she gripped his dick inside her.

His cock glistening with a combination of their fluids. She felt his tip hit her gspot. The kunoichi cried out. She needed to be back in control. She did so by riding faster. The long brown hair at her waist. Her breasts bouncing up and down. Her slender frame moving gracefully.

"Gai sensei!" Tenten let out a breathy sigh. It sounded so sexy.

"Hrnnn stop riding me ... so fast. Do you wanna ... make me cum so soon?"

"I'm going to make ... you spray it ... inside me! Just so I can feel your hot cum mix with mine. I want to suck your big cock after that till ... you cum in my mouth again. "

"Oh Fuck!" That familiar heated tingle began in Gai's groin. Gai tried desperately to hold on. Her walls were clenching him so tightly. He wasn't the only one with dirty talk skills.

"Stop resisting me sensei, give in to it. Cum for me." Tenten said as rode him hard.

Gai was of course older and more experienced. He knew quite a few tricks. He gathered some of her wetness and placed his thumb on Tenten's clit as she bounced on his cock. He rubbed her clit hard. His other hand pinching her nipple hard

Tenten let out a loud moan "Gai sensei! Don't -s-stop!" The friction on her clit was causing her to tighten up,drawing near to her orgasm.

Gai was so close,he bucked up to meet her fast thrusts.. "Hrnnn cum so I can give you what you want." He whispered seductively. "You wanted me to fill you,didn't you?"

Inspite of Tenten wanting to make Gai crack first,she couldn't hold on. She gave in.

"I'm going to ... cum all over your cock!" Her walls tightened. The heated waves of ecstasy swept through her,her body tingled as she came screaming Gai's name. "Sensei! Gai sensei I'm cumming!"

Gai's own orgasm was triggered. He began breathing hard and fast. His thick cock began shooting his load. He saw white stars burst in front of his eyes.

"Tenten! Baby! Fuck! I'm cumming too!" He said through gritted teeth. He gripped her tightly as he filled her hole with his hot cum.

She collapsed on his chest. Both of them panting hard.

"That was-."

"I know."

"I love you Gai Sensei." She mumbled against his chest. He smiled and kissed her hair. It had been a long time since he felt so content. Only just the sex but the feeling of being held and being able to hold someone.

"We can't let anyone know. If we are,we're done for. These relationships are strictly forbidden. You gotta promise that it's not going to affect out team work." Gai said while stroking her hair.

"Hai." Tenten answered as she drifted off into a peaceful sleep.

A/N: I blushed so hard while writing this! My first non-yaoi lemon. :D

Read and review :D I'd love to hear your thoughts!

I would like to read other Gai/Tenten fanfics. If anyone has links,that will be great.

Kisses :*


End file.
